1. Field
Embodiments relate to a clothes dryer and a control method thereof in which a drying time is adjusted according to wool content during a drying cycle of a wool course.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothes dryer is an apparatus which supplies hot air to a drum in which clothes to be dried are received so as to dry the clothes. Clothes dryers are basically classified into an exhausting type dryer in which high-temperature and high-humidity air having passed through a drum is exhausted to the outside of the dryer, and a condensing type dryer in which high-temperature and high-humidity air having passed through a drum is dehumidified and then is re-circulated into the drum.
A clothes dryer performs a drying cycle of a wool course to dry delicate woolen textiles. The drying cycle of the wool course is performed at a designated temperature (about 50 degrees) for a set time (about 4˜5 minutes) in order to reduce damage to the woolen textiles, thereby minimizing contraction of the woolen textiles or deformation of the woolen textiles due to heat.
However, in spite of differences in moisture contents (soaking degrees in water) in woolen textiles according to wool contents thereof, the conventional wool course carries out a drying cycle for a set time without consideration of the moisture content in woolen textiles, and thereby the drying cycle may be completed in the wet state of the textiles before the textiles are completely dried. In this case, dryness (within about 6%) set by wool mark standards is not satisfied.